Another game
by baralani
Summary: Oh the games Temari and Shikamaru play...prequel to Kakashi's wisdom
1. Temari started it

I do not own Naruto….but I still love shikatema! This is a prequel oneshot to Kakashi's wisdom.

XXX Temari XXX

poooof

Long, spiky gray-brown hair; enticing blood red tattoos that accentuate fierce, fiery piercing eyes. Short red skirt with matching bandeau top and …woah GIGANTIC. "OK Kiba… good start, but if those were real you'd constantly tip over, not to mention they'd get in the way when riding Akamaru." I honestly commented. "I rate you an 8 on face, but 6 on body."

"I'm next, I'm next" Lee eagerly chimed as Kiba poofed back to his normal self wearing a goofier than usual grin. God, that one really was a dog.

poof

Long toned legs covered with orange loose socks, green spandex school girl uniform with top tied up to reveal a hint of a modest proportionate chest. Short pink layered haircut pulled back out of her face framing honest and kind green eyes and…yuck fuzzy brows. "Uggh Lee you look like Sakura in need of a major waxing. " I moaned. Surprisingly the outfit was pretty cute. Who knew Lee had a decent fashion sense…well at least when it came to dressing his alter ego.

"Alas, my youth is too green. I still can't capture the ultimate beauty." Lee lamented as he poofed back. He was immediately pushed out of the way by Naruto. "Alright ….Gaara's sister, watch a master at work." Naruto boasted as he…poofed, poofed, poofed.

Three blond girls…one with long wavy locks in pony tails. Another with her hair pulled tightly back into a French twist with large glasses. The third with perfect little ringlets and flowers in her hair. All had voluptuous, yet believable, bodies as well as his characteristic whiskers and huge bright blue eyes. Ohh and they were shimmering with emotion – good touch! Look at the other boys, they are just completely entranced. Who knew that Kiba could drool so much? But… what was with those outfits…it's like various types of …bondage gear? I complemented him with, "Naruto…I admit you are good…but where did you get the idea for your clothes? It looks like something out of a torture chamber. "

poof, poof, poof "Um," he replied blushing. " I saw these outfits in one of Ero-senin's books….ACCIDENTALLY…of course." He took in the jealous looks of his colleagues and gave them a big smile scratching the back of his head. "Ehh, my time with him gave me lots of opportunities to master my sexy no jutsu…that's why I'm so good at it." He said quickly followed by, "Chouji … it's your turn now."

I looked towards that kind hearted ninja and felt a bit embarrassed for him. From what Shikamaru had told me, Chouji hated attention. He was also very sensitive about his body image. I tried to give him an out by saying "Chouji you don't have to if…"

"Come on Chouji let's see what you can do!" Kiba, Lee and Naruto yelled in unison interrupting me.

He turned bright red, before putting down his bag of chips and with a serious look poof

I stared in amazement. Wow! I turned to see a similar reaction on the faces of the rest of the guys. Perfectly layered and wavy reddish brown hair surrounding an angelic face with large dreamy eyes. Body a bit on the thin side, but otherwise equally enticing and covered with just the right amount of gauzy clothing to maintain interest … "Chouji! I exclaimed…10!"

He poofed back to a round of applause and sounds of wonderment. "Um, thanks." He shyly replied before looking away.

I commanded their attention with a shrill whistle followed by, "Alright ninja of Konoha, you've shown me what you've got. Do you all know the mission?" They firmly nodded in affirmation. "Are you ready to succeed?" Again excited nods. "Alright then we meet back in two hours at the previously decided location. BREAK!" I ordered. As they rushed off to finish their preparations, I got up, and sauntered away thinking…victory is mine!

------hours later------

I sat there staring at those little white pieces on that old weathered board. Hmm what move should I make next.

"Temari," he boringly drawled with his head in his hands, "I'm falling asleep over here will you make a move already."

I flashed him a look of irritation and got an eye roll in response. A bird called in the distance…that's the signal….the mission has begun. Looking up I smiled my toothiest grin. "B-2e." I said as I moved my piece to its designation. He gazed at me curiously before….

-CRASH!!!- "AAAh I'm sorry, I'm sorry mister." said a spiky brown haired girl as she shoved her downsized, yet still HUGE chest into Shikamaru's face. "I was just walking my dog here and got tangled in the leash." She continued as she seductively gazed at him.

He gently grabbed her by the elbows and lifted her up off of him, all the while skillfully keeping himself clear of those huge … "It's a bit troublesome but it's fine." He flatly responded. As he set her upright he ended with, "There you go, be careful going home." Moving to sit back down he simultaneously picked up a piece and said "A-6c."

I looked over. Both Kiba and the justsu-enabled chibified Akamaru wore gaping expressions of shock at his indifference. This was quickly replaced by dejection at their failure. On to phase 2…I thought as I wiggled my ear…the signal to go on.

XXX SHIKAMARU XXX

I sat back down after making my move, and watched her determined face. No matter how often we played, Temari still hasn't come any closer to beating me at this game. I do love playing with her though. She is definitely smart enough to make it challenging and lately she has been employing …creative tactics to try to win. Yesterday she woke me at 6 AM and made me play right away thinking my usual morning drowsiness would be a handicap. Well, it was, but not enough of one. Beating her then with my usual bored and effortless play got her so worked up and annoyed that it brought a whole new thrill to winning. I hate to admit it, but she is really adorable when she's irritated, I secretly thought. Today she wanted to play outside in a busy cafe. I bet she was thinking I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Tsk tsk, she always underestimates my ability to tune everything and everyone out. This is going to be much more of a disadvantage to her than to me.

"B-5d." She forcefully said as she looked up with gleam of mischief. Hmmm, she's got something else up her sleeve I can tell by her expression, but what is it?

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps brought me out of my thoughts as I turned to see a strangely dressed Sakura.

"Oh Shikamaru, I've been looking for you!" She sweetly said with a smile. "The fifth wanted me to give you this note."

I undid the seal to the note: _Shikamaru, thank you for all your hard work. Truly you are a shining example of a ninja in the springtime of his youth. As a reward, you will receive either a jonin promotion or a date with Sakura. Your choice, contemplate this carefully." Signed the Fifth. _"Troublesome." I grumbled as I crumpled the paper and threw it over my shoulder. "D-5a".

"Aaah!" Sakura responded as she dove after the piece of paper, carefully straightening it out. "Why you little….how dare you so carelessly throw this away." She stood and looked at me with fire in her eyes as she firmly clutched the letter. "KONOHA SEN..." She yelled bringing her leg up with the intention of kicking my …suddenly she was lifted into the air and blown several kilometers away. "PUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"Thanks Temari." I replied watching her place her fan back at her side again. That was weird, I wonder if she talked Sakura into trying to distract me by acting crazy... Hmm, her plan is so backfiring, she looks even more irritated now.

XXX TEMARI XXX

That fuzzy browed idiot! Why did I let those guys choose their own distraction methods. If I had more time this morning I would have planned this mission in its entirety. Well, two down two to go, I thought as I subtly nodded giving the signal for phase 3. "D-6g." I confidently quipped as I glared at Shikamaru.

The next half an hour belonged to Naruto. He came first as an innocent school girl asking Shikamaru sensei for some help with her homework. Without looking up from the board he instructed her on the proper methods of throwing a shuriken…and she left shortly thereafter with an enlightened look on her face. He came next as a librarian who dropped all her books and broke a heel in a crack in the sidewalk. Unfortunately, Iruka sensei just happened to be walking by and offered his assistance, who knew that guy had a thing for librarians. Lastly he came as that cute ringlet girl…albeit appropriately clothed this time.

"Ano, Shikamaru-kun." She shyly inquired as she approached us "I've been watching you from afar for a long time because…I like you, will you go out with me?" She cutely stammered with those shimmery blue eyes and a growing blush.

Nice job Naruto, I thought, a direct confession is always a good distraction tatic.

He glanced up in surprise at that statement before bluntly responding with. "Sorry, I can't accept your feelings… C-7a."

Naruto went ashen and then slumped away completely beaten. I looked up at Shika and his face wore that cocky look he always gets when he realizes that he's won the game.

Oh crap, I thought, is it over already? I can't lose again, I can't lose again. Chouji…where is that guy …he's my only hope! I gave the signal for phase 4 and was met with ….silence. Ah now that I think about it, he didn't actually agree to participate this morning. Man I guess it really is true what they say. If you want something done right….

XXX SHIKAMARU XXX

I had finally boxed her in, by the look on her face, she knew it too. Oh well, maybe we'll have time for another game after this. I wonder why she's not conceding defeat yet?

I watched her as she slowly took her pigtails down, saying they were giving her a headache. Next came off the forehead protector she wore around her neck revealing that smooth creamy collarbone. She leaned forward and her kimono fell open just slightly giving me an idea of what was contained directly beneath it and letting my imagination fill in the rest.

What was that! I sat up pin straight in response to her toe touching my shin and tried to hide the shudder going through my spine as that toe began tracing its way northward. I looked up and glowered, attempting to contain the heat rising from the pit of my stomach. "You've lost." I flatly told her.

"Not yet" she replied giving me this look that seemed to draw me towards her in anticipation. "C-2f." she breathily responded as she leaned further and further over the board.

I looked down at the board and couldn't see all the pieces clearly. She had leaned over so far as to obscure a few that were in closest proximity to her ... As I reached towards the far end of the board…

"Ara Shikamaru, aren't you being a naughty boy." She coyly purred. Beautiful long fingers took hold of my reaching arm. "Tsk tsk what are you reaching for Shika?" She slowly turned my hand over and began guiding it towards…all the while her toes stayed on course towards ...GULP!

I quickly pulled my hand away and pushed myself apart from the table, then hastily moved a piece that sat on my end of the board.

A small smile began on her lips and slowly widened…

XXX TEMARI XXX

"Checkmate!" I said moving my piece into position. "WHOOO HOOO, I finally beat you, are you sure you really are a genius?" I teased while I grinned from ear to ear.

" You troublesome…" He whispered, with a look of shock, annoyance, and just a hint of amusement .

"Ahh that was great. Man well look at the time, gotta go Shika, see you later." I replied while I stretched out of that chair and put my hair back up.

XXX SHIKAMARU XXX

The loss was shocking…but I couldn't deny that she had DEFINITELY won that game. It bothered me to lose to a woman, but that was by far the most enjoyable shogi I had ever played. I watched her get up and saw that she was instantly joined by Kiba, Naruto, and Lee.

"Temari you are amazing!" Lee exclaimed in wonderment jumping up and down. "What kind of training did you go through for that." Kiba followed with "I agree, excellent methods…teach me that come hither look…that one is deadly." Naruto just stared at her nodding with wide eyed wonder.

With a slight smirk on my face, I shook my head and thought to myself… amazing, yes amazing indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um I don't know how to play shogi so sorry If the moves don't make sense.

I tried to make it seem like Shika was so engrossed in the game (and Temari) that he didn't even notice that the others were jutsuing…but I don't think I quite succeeded …sorry.


	2. Shikamaru's revenge

I do not own Naruto...this was going to be a oneshot...now it'll probably be a three or fourshot. I wanted to make more shikatema goodness... Reloaded this story to change some of the gramatical errors (I'm sure I still missed a lot) - nothing new if you've already read it.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

I sat in that cozy café with my teammates as Ino droned on and on about something or another. She was either talking about boys, flowers or herself. I had tuned her out half an hour ago, but based on Chouji's expression I guessed the current topic was boys. Chouji listened to every word that came out of Ino's mouth….boy was he patient. In turn, I had mastered reading Chouji's expressions which allowed me to last through conversations with Ino. I didn't have to listen, but still could make relevant comments when required based on the look Chouji was giving. Basically it translated into: boys - concern, flowers - nostalgia, and Ino - gentleness. As for me: boys - bored, flowers- bored, Ino - bored. Haaah, I was especially bored today because I hadn't played shogi in days. That damn woman! She has been flittering around town telling everyone she had beat me at shogi , meanwhile daftly avoiding attempts at a rematch. She seemed to be particularly loud whenever she knew I was in the vicinity of her announcement. Man it was annoying.

"…and then he told me I was beautiful! Oh what do I do, should I go out with him or should I wait for Sasuke? Shikamaru what do you think?" She buzzed before looking at me. I shrugged using the least amount of energy as possible. She rolled her eyes at me before turning back to Chouji and continued her chirping.

----jingle--- The door! I looked up and saw soft pink hair peeking over the top of our booth. Hmm, … today was finally going to start getting interesting. " Actually Ino, if you're still aiming for Sasuke I think you ought to try some new tactics." I dryly said. She instantly stopped talking and looked at me gestering for me to continue. Simultaneously that pink tuft of hair stopped in its tracks and quietly listened. "Ninjas like Sasuke, Chouji, and I have no interested in the latest fashion, or hairstyle, or other crap like that. You kunoichi don't understand that if you want to pique our interest you need to earn our respect. We respect, and are consequently interested in a smart, skillful woman who can hold her own during a mission. Okay I admit your jutsu is pretty cool and you are becoming a good medical nin. Despite the fact that you've gotten stronger and your punches now sting like a sonofa… you still suck at taijutsu. If I were you, I'd find a taijutsu tutor and hone my skills while Sasuke was away. Becoming a better kunoichi than the others is definitely the best way to get ahead of the competition." She looked at me skeptically with narrowed eyes, than over to Chouji. Chouji nodded, shyly mirroring agreement and she slowly nestled back into the booth in contemplation. ---jingle--- That pink tuft of hair was already out the door. Hmm, phase one of the mission is in effect. I thought as I ordered another cup of coffee to help me make it through the rest of this troublesome conversation.

XXXTEMARIXXX

I looked over the paperwork and sighed. Where was that lazy bastard, he was supposed to help me and he's now 10 minutes late. It's really infuriating how damn care free and lackadaisical he is about everything. He has absolutely no redeeming qualities at all, and I still can't believe he made it to chuunin before I did. Aah there he is.

"You're late you lazy crybaby. You know I'm guest teaching at the academy in an hour." I spoke seething in irritation.

"Well sorry for being thoughtful. Here's a hot chocolate, I picked it up on the way." He quipped back as he placed an insulated cup on my desk.

Hot chocolate…I LOVE hot chocolate!!! "Uggh who needs that sweet stuff …well since you made the effort I guess I'll have to drink it." I replied while stifling the excitement I felt at receiving this. "Let's just get this done. I don't have all day."

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

For just a moment that harsh, scary exterior cracked and I glimpsed a softness, a sweetness, a vulnerability. THAT was the reason I walked 20 minutes out of my way to pick up the best cup of hot chocolate Konoha had to offer. This woman was so intriguing! She was a puzzle, a mystery that drew me further in the more I unraveled and understood. The process was so intoxicating that a great deal of time and thought had recently been consumed by it.

"Nara. This is your half of the work. Try not to fall asleep this time." She warned. As she leaned towards me with the stack of papers, I caught a whiff of her usual scent…cardamom and cinnamon. I knew this because I had previously spent an hour sniffing around mom's kitchen trying to identify the familiar aroma.

--yawn—. I stretched out on my side of the desk and placed my head down. "Nara! No sleeping!" She yelled, her face clearly demonstrating her irritation.

I half opened one eye and replied. "But I'm done with my half. Wake me when you decide to go to the academy, I have something to discuss with Iruka. Ok woman."

As I closed that eye I saw here glaring at me and at her half of the paperwork, silently steaming.

XXXTEMARIXXX

That damn lazy bastard. How did he get done with this so quickly, and he didn't even offer to help me finish my part. Not that I would have accepted his help, I don't need it, but still… Anyway, looks like I'll finish this just on time. Thank goodness for that hot chocolate, it really helped renew my energy. As I gathered up our paperwork, I looked over at him thinking he looked really peaceful . That chauvinistic crybaby, he can be really kind and thoughtful sometimes. Hmm, how should I wake him… I mischieviously plotted.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

--CRRACK—"Wh…what's happening? Earthquake?" I yelped as I woke to a deafening noise and a shudder. Looking around I noticed she was standing glaring askew at me with left hand on hip and right hand on the heavy metal fan that was two inches from my face. "You scary troublesome woman, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" I scolded.

She simply replied with, "I'm leaving, are you coming?"

XXXTEMARIXXX

We walked side by side in silence and I felt strangely at peace. I had always hated silence. It was silent when my mother died. Silent in that looming, frigid kazekage mansion. Gaara was always silent before destroying an opponent. I guess I had equated silence with death, desolation, and fear. Silence in Konoha was different. There was often silence between us, in shogi games, while working, during sparring…but our silence felt …warm, comforting…exciting. I had recently noticed that even in silence we were connected … by a look, a touch, an indefinable electricity in the air. This silence didn't isolate, it bound us. I looked over at that boy, his hands in his pockets, bored look on his face…he seemed so uninterested, but I knew if I started to lag behind he'd immediately change his pace to match mine. This boy….

An annoying voice shook me out of my thoughs. "Oi Shikamaru and ….Gaara's sister! Are you two out on a date?"

I turned to see Naruto rushing in our direction, carrying that Hyuuga girl on his back.

"Why would I date a lazy crybaby like him?" I nonchalantly replied giving Naruto my best annoyed look.

"Oh woman, still going on about the past are you? " He commented in his defense. " Nah we just happen to both need to get to the academy."

"Oh we came from there, Hinata chan's teaching math and I was bugging Iruka sensei. Hey hey Shikamaru, did you know that Hinata's favorite number is seven? Didn't you say that your favorite was Na…na… Hinata chan?" He enthusiastically explained with Hinata on his back flushed and woozy. "Ah, and fuzzy brows and Sakura chan were there too. Fuzzy brows said he was coming to help with a class; but Sakura rushed in, grabbed him and pulled him away saying something about needing to become a taijutsu expert."

"What! He had agreed to help me out. Now what am I going to do about my demonstration." I wondered aloud.

"Should I come back to help after I drop Hinata chan off at home to rest?" He offered. " Ahaa, Shikamaru can do it right?"

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

"It's troublesome, but It can't be helped. I guess I can do it." I complained as I brought my hand up to my forehead in mock annoyance.

" Oh great, now I have to deal with you. I'm warning you, I won't go easy on you just because you're a crybaby." She replied back mirroring my annoyance.

"Troublesome!" I murmured, all the while attempting to hide the gleam in my eyes and calm the involuntary increase in my heart rate.

As we walked away, she asked with true concern. "You think Hinata is going to be okay? She looked pretty bad."

"She'll be fine after a rest. That happens every time she tries to confess to Naruto." I commented as I thought to myself…phase two is complete.

XXXTEMARIXXX

"Ok class, today we are going to be practicing close combat. This exercise is meant to develop skills useful in escaping if you are captured. However, you will also pick up means to handle difficult prisoners. We will not be using any weapons or jutsus today." I explained. "Unfortunately Lee sensei …had another matter to attend to so Shikamaru has offered to help with the demonstration." I was surprised by bursts of "Kyaaaa! Shikamaru sensei!" from a group of older girls to my right. Hmm, that caught me by surprise, I usually worked with Lee for this class and he didn't quite garner that type of response. I looked over at Shika who upon catching my teasing gaze immediately replaced his look of embarrassment with obvious cockiness. Hmm this may make out to be an interesting class. "Everybody pair up. We will take turns being the captured and the capturer." I stated as I watched the students pair up. I chuckled slightly as all the boys paired up with boys and all the girls paired up with girls.

His hot breath sent a chill up my spine as he whispered in inquiry "Do you want me to start as the capturer or the captured?"

As a familiar warmth began to replace that chill, I panicked and thought…I need to gain immediate control of this situation. I was NOT going to be embarrassed in front of my students. "The captured." I confidently stated as I turned him around and pulled his arms behind his back holding his wrists firmly in place. "Ok, capturers copy what I'm doing. If you hold the wrists in this position it makes it incredibly difficult for your prisoner to move, even if they are stronger." I explained. As I held his wrists, I noticed that his pulse had quickened. Could this lazy ninja be excited about the demonstration? Or is he just embarrassed by those school girl crushes? I wondered...when I suddenly noticed my own pulse had begun to beat in pace with his. "Aaah Shikamaru." I stated immediately letting go. " Help me make sure they all have the right position." I turned towards the students, correcting those who had not quite grasped the placement. "Now captives, what would you do to get out of this situation…show me." I commanded while watching them squirm, and struggle. "It's hard isn't it? Shikamaru come here, let's show them how to break this hold." I bellowed as I put my hands behind my back signaling that I wanted the roles exchanged.

"Temari, I won't go easy on you." He warned as he grasped my wrists firmly. His grip was definitely getting stronger. Who would've thought this lazy guy actually worked out. "The secret to escaping this grip, is the element of surprise and no hesitation. Watch!" I demanded. I swept his legs from underneath him and as he fell he loosened his grip, allowing me to wrench away before turning around and pinning him face down to the ground with my knee in his back and his hands behind him reversing our positions. Behind me I heard exclamations of "Wow!" mixed in with a few stray "Don't hurt his face sensei!" When suddenly…

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

I lay there in the dirt…It was going exactly as I had planned. Her fatal mistake was choosing a move she had used on me before. I had come up with a counter months ago for this one. In a flash I brought my knees beneath me and she toppled off me. I tumbled to get my legs through my arms so that they were now in front of me. As she neglected to release my wrists, this motion also brought me behind her and I encircled my arms around her. This of course was met with more cheers and shouts from our audience. I couldn't see her face, but I knew what expression she wore…surprise and determination.

XXXTEMARIXXX

I was shocked that he was now completely in control…he had been practicing. But I wasn't about to let him show me up in MY class. I knocked my head back hearing sounds of "Nooo don't break his nose," mixed in with "Yeah go Temari sensei!" and broke his embrace. I straddled him and held his arms tightly against his body with my legs, I then placed my right forearm forcibly against his throat and used my other hand to prop myself up at a dangerous angle. His hair was loose, having lost his hair tie at some point during the scuffle and his nose was bleeding. As he looked up at me his eyes were shining with excitement and anticipation, and that arrogant smirk was blossoming.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

She was straddling me, her face flushed and her hair completely undone as she leaned in breathing heavily with alook of complete confidence and bliss. Man she was enjoying this. Heck, I was enjoying this! I had already thought of 200 moves I could make to reverse this situation and win this fight, but I was playing a bigger game so... "I give up." I said with my ususl carefree smirk. Her expression immediately changed to one of irritation and she got up off of me and turned to her class. Smoothing out her hair, she turned to those starry admiring eyes and instructed them to continue to work with each other and try out various moves similar to the ones we had demonstrated. They enthusiastically got to work. I slowly sat up, and one of the girls brought over a tissue to help stop the nosebleed. I watched Temari as she went from pair to pair encouraging, smiling, admonishing…teaching. She was a natural and even though she was dirty and her hair was a mess, she still maintained her radiance. It's no wonder she was getting mooney eyes from all the male students. It wasn't much longer before class was dismissed and we were sitting together in an empty school yard.

"You're loved." I stated breaking the silence. She turned to look at me with a wide eyed expression. "Uuh I mean by the students. You really are a good teacher, you got them all fired up." I explained.

She looked away at that and replied. "Ah, right. Well, we got them fired up. We gave them quite a show didn't we? But then you had to give up like you usually do. You'd already thought about how to beat me didn't you…I could tell by the way you looked. Why did you stop? It was infuriating"

"Ah well, that's true I did have about 200 moves I could have used to turn that situation around, but it was becoming too troublesome. I mean, those girls were getting all worked up about me getting a nosebleed and we were both getting dirty and bloody, and I didn't want to completely damage your kimono. Aren't girls concerned about things like that?" I explained.

She laughed heartily. "Some girls are I guess. It's not that big of a deal to me, though I sure wouldn't mind a bath right now." She looked over at me with a big grin and stood to leave. "I'll see you later huh Shika."

I quickly reached up to stop her. "You know Temari, your hotel is across town and my apartment is around the corner. Why don't you just get cleaned up there. We'll throw your kimono and my clothes into the washer and dryer. In the meantime you can borrow one of my yukatas."

"Well, um." She started as she contemplated. "It's probably just easier for me to go back."

I continued, "Don't forget your role here is as a Suna representative. I don't think it's wise to walk around town looking dirty and beaten. But hey, do what you want, I don't care. " I knew I had hooked her with that statement. She took a lot of pride in being named Suna's ambassador. For good measure I threw in, "I was planning on ordering some food from that new takeout place. The one rumored to have the best chocolate cake in town. I hear the portions are huge, it would be less troublesome for me if we shared the food, I hate leftovers." I looked up at her and saw her inadvertently lick her lips.

"Well, I guess it would just be easier if I cleaned up at your place." She replied.

I smiled when she turned her back towards me. Phase 3 complete.

XXXTEMARIXXX

I was undressing in his bathroom when I suddenly realized how nervous I felt. My thoughts roamed back to that fight. His hair down around his face, his eyes intense and burning, his grip around my ... Aaah I needed to stop this. This is just ridiculous, how could that lazy, sexist boy have such an effect on me. You know, he doesn't, he doesn't...I must just be excited because of that chocolate cake he was mentioning. I had heard about that cake from a few of the girls in my class earlier this week. It is funny that Shika wanted to try it though, he usually hates sweet things. As I slipped out of the bath, I tied on his yukata and noticed that it was a bit on the short side. Hmm. I walked out of the bathroom, annoyed. "Shikamaru…this is a bit short for a yukata don't you think?"

He turned to look at me and instantly stiffened, eyes widening as they slowly moved up and down with mouth agape.

"Hello Nara, words, speak to me in words." I blared out, as I began to feel a flush in response to his gaze.

"Be quiet you troublesome woman, sorry I guess I grabbed the wrong one. " He stammered. Quickly turning he rifled through his drawer pulling out another similar pattern. "This is the one." He said as he tossed it to me. "I'm going to take a quick shower, the food should be here in a couple of minutes." He quickly disappeared into the bathroom, but not before I caught a hint of redness on the tips of his ears.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

I quickly closed the door and leaned up against it, my hand subconsciously reaching up to my chest. What was that? My heart was pounding out of my body, and I couldn't breathe for a second there. I sighed thinking how gorgeous she looked with her hair straightened out by the water. That little hapi coat just barely covering her bosom and those legs ... Hmmm those strong yet perfect legs that just a little bit ago was so tightly wrapped around me with her chest lying on mind. I grinned as I thought back to the fight ... if she knew the ending position that 150 of those 200 moves would have put us in...she would've killed me. As I reviewed those 150 moves, I suddently realized that my body had begun to react in response ... oh #$...I thought as I turned the shower to COLD.

XXXTEMARIXXX

I contemplated staying in that little coat. That look he just gave me was very interesting. I had gotten him flustered before, but that look was something new. The way that look made me feel in response was definitely something new. I wonder if he planned that…he never does anything by accident. Well, if that is the case, I won't give him the satisfaction of continuing to see me in this, I thought as I changed into the more conservative yukata. As I waited for the food, I went to set the table.

"Oi is the food here yet, I'm starved!" he yelled from the bedroom. I looked up and he stood there framed by the doorway wearing a pair of light drawstring pants, while roughly toweling his wet hair.

"Nnot yet. " I replied, rapidly looking away. Damn where did that body come from? My heart continued to race…it must be in anticipation of that chocolate cake.

"Hey do you want to play a game of shogi while we wait?" He asked.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

She shrugged and walked towards the shogi board sitting in my living room. I joined her after tossing my towel on the bathroom floor.

"Hmm we haven't played this for a while. Not since I beat your sorry genius ass." She boasted.

"I've been waiting for a rematch. I'll show you it was a fluke." I replied all the while thinking...MISSION COMPLETE!

I looked up at her and she began to furrow her brow. Hmm, she's already concentrating so hard. An all too familiar feeling began to rise up in my chest. I can't believe I'm so ecstatic about being able to play her. Truthfully, playing with HER was more of a thrill than playing with anyone else. I mean I wouldn't have taken the effort to plan a mission to get anyone else to play shogi with me. As I looked up across the board, my heart skipped a beat and I thought…man I must really love shogi, I must really LOVE shogi.


	3. Can i play too

I do not own Naruto…Merry Christmas!

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

Well this was a poor place to choose for a nap today. This spot is usually so peaceful and quiet, and at this time of day there is the perfect amount of shade. Why did they have to pick here of all places to practice.

I cracked open an eye and turned towards the sound of clashing kunai. In moving I agitated a carelessly placed pack and a heavy canister rolled out cracking me on the head. What the heck! "Temari…your backpack is attacking me again. Why can't you put things in here properly and why do you have to put your things so close to me?" I whined.

Breathlessly she replied between parry and thrust, " If you actually practiced instead of slept all the time, you'd be able to defend yourself against a thermos you baka."

I harrumphed and turned over again, trying to tune out the noise when …

"Oooi there you guys are. What are you all doing?" A familiar voice called out.

XXXTEMARIXXX

Lee and I stopped in our tracks and before I could identify who had hollered at us, Lee was on his way with arms open ready to embrace the new comers. He was stopped dead in his tracks by a fist followed by a screaming Sakura. "Lee, that is not an appropriate way to greet people. How many times do I have to tell you that!".

I counted one, two…five of them. "Oh what's the occasion?" I curiously called out as I made my way to greet the group.

"We are BORED!" Naruto emoted. "There's been no missions, and training has gotten monotonous. So we're gathering people together to play a game."

"Hmmm, I agree there hasn't been a lot going on lately, what game are you playing?" I genuinely inquired.

The blond flashed a toothy smile and scratched the back of his head before continuing with, "Well, uh … I just had the idea to gather people…"

"You don't have a plan Naruto! We were in the middle of shopping when you told Ino and I you had something really fun and important for us to do. Why do I bother with you sometimes, we're going." Sakura interrupted as she grabbed Ino and turned on her heels.

"I might have an idea." I announced with a mischievious gleam in my eyes.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

I was hoping they wouldn't notice me lying in the grass as I tried to scrunch further into the shade. Naruto's plans were usually completely troublesome and I preferred to not be drawn into this. Then Temari started speaking.

"Back at our academy, we always start the year off playing a game we call precious items. It's modeled after capture the flag. Essentially a group is split up into two and then each person picks the name of someone on the opposing team to be their target. The goal being to find that target's most precious thing using any nonlethal method possible. At the same time each person is being targeted by someone else and also needs to protect their precious thing from discovery and abduction. Team members are allowed to help each other. At the end of the game, the team with the most precious things usually gets some sort of prize." She explained. "It's actually a great way for us, the instructors, to gauge the ability of the students. It also helps bring them closer as they get to know each as they work together." She stopped for dramatic effect before grinning evily and continuing with, "At the academy, it's a cute and innocent game… though I think with our skill level we could make this game much more interesting."

I glanced over at the listening faces and saw they were completely entranced. Some even looked as though they were already plotting. Temari was really good at getting people's spirits excited to the point where they're recruited into her mischief.

"I think we should team up women versus men." Ino declared. Sakura met this with "Oooh good idea! Temari , what's the time frame?"

"Forty eight hours." She replied, her dark aura growing. "In forty eight hours we meet back here and see who is victorious!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute we're short one member." Kiba groaned. "You guys have four, we just have three."

" No you don't … Shikamaru makes four" Temari offered as she pointed to me.

Damn, I thought. "I'm not playing." I said and turned away. Though I admit, it did seem like an interesting game.

Naruto tried to convince me with "Shikamaru, come on you have to play. Chouji's away with his dad doing some special training and there's no way we'll be able to convince Shino or Neji to join us. Those two are way too serious."

I opened my mouth to protest further when suddenly Temari's face was inches away from mine. "Hmmm Shikamaru, you're already giving up? You don't even know the prize." She cooed.

I rolled my eyes and answered back with "What's the prize?" All the while resisting the urge to reach out and touch those ...

She stood straight up and looked at the others, widely grinning while saying "Winner's choice!"

XXXTEMARIXXX

We proceeded to randomly pick our assignments. Hinata got Lee, Ino had Naturo, Sakura picked Kiba and I got Shikamaru. What a perfect match-up I thought. It would've been trouble if Hinata had picked Naruto and boring if Ino had gotten Shika or Sakura had gotten Naruto. The boys seemed less satisfied with their picks, I observed while wondering who got me. The four of us glanced at each other knowingly and quickly rushed off to start our initial attacks with plans to meet later that night to review our progress and plot our next moves.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

Hinata…well that's easy. I was hoping for someone more challenging. I looked over and saw Lee and Naruto fighting, with Lee saying. "She's your teammate why do you need to get to know her better?" and Naruto commenting with "That's why… it'll be easy for me to get her precious item, then I can help you get Ino's."

Hmm, that meant Kiba had…"Oi, Kiba trade with me. Hinata's your teammate so it should be easier for you to get her item than it is for me." I lied.

"No way man. Do you know what this is?" He said as he waved the paper with Temari's name in front of me. "This is a ticket into Temari's underwear drawer. She did say we could use any nonlethal method to discover and abduct. See you later Shika." He said as he walked away whistling with Akamaru at his side.

This was going to be troublesome. I needed to obtain my target quickly, so I could be there to ensure Kiba didn't do anything really stupid in his attempts to "discover and abduct" Temari's precious item. I left Naruto and Lee and went off to complete my mission.

--------------HYUUGA COMPOUND----------------

"Good day Neji kun." Said an older woman as I passed her in the hall. "Neji kun, do you need anything?" Chimed a younger house maid. I quietly passed them nodding a quick greeting until I reached my destination. I slid the screen door open and … oh crap.

As she slowly turned, I noticed an unusually fierce look in her eyes. "I've been waiting for you. I knew you were coming miles away. Don't underestimate my byakugan." In a flash she had a kunai dangerously positioned at my throat. "You've lost, go home and try again another day." She warned.

"Forgive me Hinata, I was hoping not to have to use this." POOF.

"Aaah Naruto!!!" She squelched immediately letting me go and dropping her kunai. POOF. "AAAAA NAKED NARUTO."

I picked her limp form up off the ground and gently placed her on her bed before poofing back to my usual bored self. "Troublesome…" I muttered before beginning my search. Hmm, now where would she keep her precious item. I silently opened the drawer of her bed table. Ah, now this looks promising. Inside sat a carefully polished, delicately carved wooden box. I opened it and examined the contents. Hmm not exactly what I expected, but these are definitely your most precious items. I placed the box back into the drawer, with all but one of the contents which I carefully tucked into my jacket.

"Hinata, I admire your strength." I whispered as I leapt out the window. Ah now to catch up with that bastard Kiba.

XXXTEMARIXXX

We had decided to gather at the new shop in town - the one with that amazing chocolate cake. Mostly because we figured the guys would never step foot in this place. Well the availability of the chocolate cake didn't hurt either. Ino and Sakura came in together chatting away.

"Temari look what we've got!" They both beamed as they took out an old picture of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and …Sasuke. "This is Naruto's most precious item." Sakura softly said. Ino interjected with. "Those idiots Naruto and Lee were arguing about something in the middle of the road. They didn't even notice Sakura and I were there. We just waltzed right in and picked it up off his desk." She laughed.

"Good job you two!" I complimented. "Oh where's Hinata?"

I looked up and saw Hinata peeking around the booth next to us. "I…I'm sorry everybody. I lost my precious object." She said dejectedly.

"Aaah, that's okay Hinata." I said reassuring the poor girl. She looked so regretful, I couldn't scold her. "We're one for one now. It makes it more interesting. Plus I suspect you will be playing a very important role in obtaining the rest of the items." She nodded and seemed to grow bolder with that statement. "Alright women, how do we beat the boys?"

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

Aw man, if Temari catches us we're dead I thought as I waltzed over to her apartment. Now this is going to be really troublesome. Catching a glimpse of Akamaru's tail I quickened my step to catch up with the duo.

"Shikamaru, you dirty bastard, so you want to check out Temari's underwear too huh? " Kiba's grin was mirrored by a similar look on Akamaru's face.

"It's not that, I'm here to make sure you don't do something stupid. She's a foreign ambassador, you don't want to accidentally start a war do you." I carelessly quipped.

Kiba looked at me without care. "Whatever, just don't get in my way huh." We entered her room and he did spend a ridiculous amount of time looking at her underwear. I don't know why he thought it was such a big deal, it was just fabric. As he was stuffing them back into the drawer, one carelessly fell to the floor. This piece was different from the others, surprisingly …girly…purple in color with tiny white flowers. I picked it up examining it closer.

"Good boy Akamaru! Hey Shikamaru Akamaru found Temari's precious object." Kiba yelled from across the room.

I quickly stuffed that piece of fabric into my pockets, slightly embarrassed about being caught with it, but Kiba hadn't even noticed. Looking carefully at what Kiba had in his hand I identified a small plastic fan.

"You idiot, that's not Temari's precious item. I got that for her yesterday out of one of the 5 cent plastic egg things. " I answered.

"Well, she doesn't have much in here. Where do you think it is?" He asked impatiently as he ransacked her kitchen cabinets, taking everything out and then shoving them back in.

"She probably has it with her. Knowing her, if something were really precious she wouldn't keep it very far. " I thought aloud. "At first I thought it was her fan, but there's been lots of times she's left that out of her sight. The real question is, how do we get close enough to her to a) figure out what it is and b) obtain it?" I asked as we walked out of her apartment.

"Hmm, how to get Temari naked so we can search through the stuff she keeps close. Good question Shikamaru, I'll be thinking about that. Come on Akamaru, first one home gets an extra bowl of food!" he laughed as he set off with his dog.

I yelled after him. "Kiba, that wasn't exactly what I was saying… oh forget it." As I walked away, I stuck my hands into my pockets. Huh, what's this soft thing?

XXXTEMARIXXX

"I agree we can definitely outsmart Kiba and Lee, but we should avoid outright confrontation with those two. The one I'm worried about though is Shikamaru." I stated and looked around to nods of agreement. "Does anyone have a clue about what his precious item could be and how we can get it from him?"

Ino chimed in with "I don't think he has a precious item. It seems like it would be too troublesome for him. I bet that lazy boy will just give up half way through the game anyway. Though Temari when you're around he does seem more motivated than usual." She finished with a wink.

" I don't want to underestimate him, I've definitely regretted doing that before" I replied thinking back to the Chunin exams. "Let's come back to Shikamaru. What about Lee and Kiba?"

"The thing most precious to Kiba is Akamaru, but he may be difficult to take away without direct confrontation." Hinata piped in. "I would bet Lee's most important item is the green jumpsuit that Guy sensei gave him. Neji always grumbles about the fact that Lee never takes that suit off, and how all of TenTen's free time is spent mending holes in it. Lee is supposed to be my target, but I..I suspect Sakura has the best chance at getting that suit off of him." She blushed furiously as she said that.

"Impossible, I refuse!" Sakura growled back.

I tried to encourage her with "Sakura, come on think of winning!"

"Speaking of winning," she replied slowly calming, "What do we want as a prize?" About 30 seconds passed before we all said in union "SLAVE FOR A DAY!"


	4. Underestimating

I do not own Naruto…thanks everyone for the r and rs and holiday wishes.

XXXTEMARIXXX

As I walked home from our strategy meeting I couldn't help but be thrilled at how productive our night had been. We had planned everything out and there was no way those boys could win. It helped that for the most part the boys involved happened to be a lot more brawn than brain, well except for Shikamaru. He was the wild card. Though we really didn't think he'd invest enough effort to carry his whole team through this. Hmm who is that standing in front of my apartment? Well speak of the devil.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here? Isn't it past your bedtime?" I teased.

"You troublesome woman. I'm here to make a deal." He said getting down to business.

Hmm, this was not good. I didn't expect him to make a move this quickly and definitely didn't think he'd want to make a deal. I needed to go into this very carefully, and think everything through. "I'm listening." I said.

"Hey look, can't we go inside its starting to get cold." He complained. "This isn't a ploy to case your apartment for that precious item. I already know its not there."

I froze at that statement, how did he know it wasn't in the apartment. He's already two steps ahead of me, where is he going with this and what can I do to take back control? I'll play along for now and see what happens. "Of course. Let's go!" I sweetly said with a big grin trying to hide my growing distress. We made it up to my apartment and I started to boil some water for tea. I was hoping that action would buy me some time to try to figure out what he was planning.

He continued with, "Look, Kiba pulled your name. You know Kiba, he's a horny bastard and I'm afraid he's planning to do something really stupid. Basically he thinks this game of yours is a free pass for bad behavior. Why don't we just trade our things here to save you and me from the trouble and embarrassment of his actions. Look, this is my item." He held his hand out for me to see.

A broken shogi piece? Wait a minute. "Shikamaru, this is a shogi piece from your old board. I was the one who broke it remember. How is this your precious item. You must think I'm an idiot?" I stated shaking my head.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

That woman, what's her problem. I started with "You suspicious woman. This shogi piece and the rest of that old set belonged to my grandfather, the one who taught me the game. Did you know, I never lost a game on that board, not even to my father. I used to think that that shogi set was lucky. Since only good things happened when I played with it." I thought fondly back to that old board and the bond Asuma and I developed over our games. It was also the board Temari and I used the first time I convinced her to play with me. "Well good things happened, until you and your troublesome temper came along. Even though I don't believe in luck anymore, I have a lot of good memories attached to that set, so I've been carrying this piece around ever since. Are you satisfied with that?"

XXXTEMARIXXX

I thought back to that night years ago. It was the first time we had played shogi together. He had asked me to play a million times before and I always refused, not wanting to waste my time with this lazy Konoha brat. Finally I relented, mostly to get him to stop bothering me about it. I remember being impressed by his skill and intelligence and surprised at how much I enjoyed the game…and his company. I didn't even care that I lost two games in a row to him. But, the statement "I can't let a man be beat by a woman" drove me to kamaitachi his scrawny butt over the couch. Unfortunately a few of the pieces were casualties of that action. I apologized with, "I….I'm sorry about that, I had no idea that set meant so much to you. It's funny that you still carry that thing around. You're not the sentimental type."

"Whatever, it's in the past. So do we have a deal?" He asked. "Where's your item?"

I looked at him coyly saying " Hnnh, I don't remember agreeing to a deal. But don't worry Shikamaru, you still have over thirty six hours to try to figure out what my item is. Thanks for telling me what yours is though." Hah, this little piece of information was going to make our original plan go much more smoothly.

He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when Kiba does whatever perverted thing he's planning."

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

That troublesome woman. Well I warned her, I'm not responsible for Kiba's actions. I stuffed my shogi piece back into my pants pocket and looked back at her before I left. She was reaching up into her cupboard. Oh no. "Wait, Temari!" I warned.

XXXTEMARIXXX

The cans started tumbling out as soon as I opened the cabinet. I didn't have time to react and closed my eyes, expecting impact when suddenly I was pushed to the ground. I heard the cans falling around me, and looked up . Shikamaru was perched on top of me, staring at me with a look of panic and fear. This was gently replaced by relief as he glanced over me and realized I was okay. He was breathless and flushed from the exertion it took to make it over the kitchen table and get to me in time.

We stared at each other dazed for what seemed like an eternity before I noticed something warm and wet dripping on my cheek. I went to touch it, it was red, "Shikamaru! You…YOUR BLEEDING." I exclaimed. I reached up to examine the source of the bleed. He had a nasty gash on his forehead.

"Ah," he sighed sitting up. "Yeah I wasn't quick enough…that one caught me at an angle. He said pointing to a square can lying on the ground near us."

"Let me get the first aid kit. Stay here, I'll be right back." I stammered. I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door. My heart was pounding and my stomach was churning. My body was telling me what my heart had realized a long time ago. Something my mind wasn't ready to accept. "No…No!" I spoke quietly to myself as I searched through the cupboard for some bandaids and antiseptic. I stopped as I looked at myself in the mirror. There looking back at me was a scared, vulnerable and…hopelessly in love girl. "I won't lose to you." I said in challenge, and the strong, in-charge kunoichi returned.

I walked out and noticed he was still sitting on the floor of my kitchen. He was now leaning back on his hands, his legs sprawled out before him with his head tilted back. He was thinking…not strategizing with his hands in an O…but thinking. I had no clue what was on his mind, but his expressions kept changing. At first he looked troubled, then shocked, then peaceful, then he looked … sexy. Man what was I thinking! "Ahem." I interrupted his thoughts. "Here let me clean this up." I knelt before him and he sat up to come closer. He winced when I applied the antiseptic, but followed this with a look of contentment. "Why do you ALWAYS end up bloody and beaten around me?" I teased dabbing away at the blood.

"Because even though you're such a troublesome woman..." He answered back looking at me with peaceful, gentle, and laughing eyes. His arms came around me and he drew me even closer, turning his head to place his ear close to my heart. "…I can't help but want to protect you...always"

With that the wall my mind had built around my heart crumbled. "Shika…"

"Please Temari, just let me. For a little while, let me stay like this." He begged, arms gripping tighter.

"Shika…" I said gently pulling away so I could see his expression. I recognized the need, I had seen that look from many a guy before, but there was something else in his eyes that I didn't recognize. It looked like a mixture of helplessness and desperation. Before my mind could stop me, I took his face in my hands tilted his head towards me and gave this lazy, sexist boy what his eyes were screaming for.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

She's kissing me, she's KISSING me, she's kiiiisssing meeee. I had gotten so warm in the last few seconds of contact I thought I would melt right into the floor. My mind, my body and my soul were being flooded with stimuli that had been completely foreign to me. I wanted more. I brought my knees under me and stood up raising her with me. When we broke our kiss she looked surprised, and a little bit embarrassed. That look was really getting me HOT. Without a word I lifted her into my arms and carried her to her bedroom, placing her gently on the bed.

"Shika, I don't think…" She protested.

"Don't think." I agreed before getting rid of my jacket and my shirt. This time I kissed her. This beautiful, strong and scary woman; became shy, embarrassed, and vulnerable only in front of me. I loved her. I loved her so much.

XXXTEMARIXXX

His arms were so warm, and gentle and welcoming that I wanted to be embraced by them forever. We kissed passionately and feverishly at first…with all our pent up emotions flooding out. After a while the kisses changed and they became more gentle, sweeter. It was when things slowed down that I began to notice he was exploring more of me. He started with little nibbles at my neck, then proceeded to taste my earlobes. All the while his hands were gently brushing my back, and my arms. He had lost his shirt early on and I could tell he thoroughly enjoyed the feel of my hands on his bare skin.

"Can I?" he asked pulling on my obi.

I answered back with a long languid kiss before rolling him over on his back and straddling him. He looked up at me his eyes shining with anticipation as I slowly undid my obi. As he waited he ran his hands up along the side of my thighs when…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "OI TEMARI!"

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ignore them." I stated, looking at her and grabbing her wrist. She looked back at me apologetically and began tying her obi back. "Aww troublesome." I groaned throwing my head back into the bed and lifting my hand to my head.

"I'm coming." She chimed as she tumbled off me, grabbing a brush from the bedside table.

I laid in bed, in her bed, happy as a cloud on a bright sunny day and waited for her to return.

"Temari, Temari our plans are in action and we're all ready." Oh, that was Ino's voice. "I came to drop off that thing I was telling you about. You know the thing that you should use tomorrow when you seduce Shikamaru. There is no man alive on this planet able to resist a woman in this." She blurted.

"Uh, thanks Ino. I'm kinda tired can I talk to you tomorrow. Sorry." I heard Temari say as she shuffled Ino out the door.

"Aah, okay see you tomorrow." Ino called back through the already shut door.

She walked back into the room, looking nervous, then placing her hands on her obi she said "Are you ready to continue?"

"Show me." I flatly stated. "Show me what Ino brought that no man on this planet can resist."

A look of hurt and guilt flashed on her face as she looked away. She put her hands into the bag and brought out a lacey-frilly apron. "Naked apron, that's what Ino said you would like." She quietly stated before continuing with, "But Shikamaru, tonight wasn't…"

"Stop. Let's stop. I've got what I've come for anyway." I sat up and looked away.

An expression of shock and sudden realization bloomed on her face, at the same time her hand reached up to her neck reflexively.

"Looking for this." I stated as I held up her necklace.

"How did you know?" She yelled.

"See you later, Temari." I quipped as I picked my clothes up off the ground and made my way to escape out the window. I left her with, "Don't underestimate me, you've made that mistake before."

XXXTEMARIXXX

Shikamaru…how did it come to this? I thought as I sat on my rumpled bed, a few tears stubbornly escaping. Was all that just now his plan to take my precious item? I felt that wall slowly build back up around my heart. Lying back into bed I forced myself to feel numb again. "Shika…I never underestimated you…how dare you underestimate me." I whispered as I fingered that old wooden shogi piece.

Aww…I wish I could draw a picture…I don't think I convey very well the images in my mind to y'all. waah.


	5. an end sparks a beginning

I do not own Naruto. I guess this has become a five-shot. Also, sorry about cutting out the action at the last chapter…this story is supposed to be the prequel…I'm trying to stay in story line.

Also sorry I messed up the chapters. I figured I add this one today to make up for it.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

The second I leapt out of that window I regretted it. It was rare for me to make a move without weighing the consequences. Only around her, did this happen. She stirred in me such strong feelings they were capable of short circuiting my brain. I finally admitted to myself that I loved her, and I thought she reciprocated. But…was all that an act? If so, hopefully I made her think that I was playing the game as well - that way, things may return to normal when I see her in the morning. I could deal with loving her from afar, I mean hadn't I been doing that for a while now. What I couldn't cope with was losing her completely. Suddenly I doubled over from an intense pain in my chest. What, what's happening? It lasted for just a moment and subsided but not before It created enough tears to moisten the ground beneath me. "Damn it!" I swore as I forcibly slammed my fists into the ground. When I reached my apartment, I opened up the fridge and took out the six pack that Asuma had left weeks ago.

---the next day---

BANG BANG BANG….SHIKAMARU WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!

Uggh what time was it and why do I feel like I've been hit by Sakura. I thought as I sat up to get to the door.

"Shikamaru you look horrible! what happened to you? Did they get to you too?" Naruto chimed as he barged into my apartment, with Kiba and some guy I didn't recognize.

"Uh, who's this guy?" I inquired pointing to Naruto and Kiba's guest.

Sudden tears burst from the strangers eyes. "See Naruto the whole source of my life has been taken away from me. I'm no longer worthy to even be recognized by Shikamaruuuuu." He lamented.

"Oh, its Lee. So they took your jumpsuit huh. How did they do that?" I inquired.

"It was Sakura, she used her amazing powers of mind control and made me give her my jumpsuit." He sniffled between tears. I looked over at Naruto.

"She told him she was thinking of changing her uniform and wanted to try his on to see how it felt. He stripped faster than Izumo sempai did, that time I put ants in his pants…eeheeeheee." Naruto explained.

"Look who's talking. You're so careless you don't even know when they took your item." Lee commented in his defense.

"What! You both lost your items. Well, I guess it can't be helped. That makes us two for two." I stated.

"Shikamaru, you have two items?" the trio asked in amazement.

"Hmm, Hinata's and Temari's." I reported. "Now we have to focus on getting Ino's and Sakura's while protecting Kiba's and mine. ...Hey, where's my…TEMARI!" I growled as I fervently searched my pockets for my spiece. "Crap, they're one up on us. It's time to get serious guys … Here's the plan" I started as they all leaned in fully focused on my words.

---hours later---

Ino's item actually turned out to be pretty easy to obtain. We found a trio of models in one of the magazines she reads that could be considered "her type". I made the guys jutsu into them and forbade them from speaking, but told them to nod their heads and look interested once she started flirting. While she was preoccupied, I used my shadow jutsu to remove the small book she kept tucked into her belt.

Sakura on the other hand proved to be an enigma. Neither Lee nor Naruto had any clue what her precious item was, nor where it could be found. We were successful at keeping her busy so we could search her home, and her office, but had yet to search her person. We had all at some point been on the receiving end of her left hook, and it was an experience no one dared risk repeating. Not to mention the women had their guard up protecting her, just as we were ferociously protecting Kiba. As the day ended, we met yet again.

"It's impossible. We won't be able to get Sakura's item. We should focus all of our energy on protecting Akamaru." I stated.

"Akamaru's not my most precious item." Kiba claimed. We all looked at him with blank stares before. "Well just don't tell anyone else okay."

" I heard they want to make us all a slave for a day. If we make it till noon tomorrow, it'll be a stalemate and they won't get that chance. Okay Kiba, don't be stupid." I warned.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said as we left to return to our respective homes. I lay in bed thinking, we've lost -that idiot is totally going to fall into their trap.

---next day---

For once in my life I was early. I had hoped I could squeeze in a quick nap before the final meeting. I wasn't sleeping well at night. Not since that incident with Temari. Things hadn't yet returned to normal between us and the distance that had cropped up was frustrating me. I had already invested so much effort into getting this close to her, the idea of having to start all over again was exhausting.

I looked up to see Naruto and Lee chatting away. "Oi where's Kiba?" I asked, with trepidation growing in my chest.

"We were on our way here together then he said he smelled peanut butter and went to go investigate. He said he'd be right behind us." Naruto articulated.

"PEANUT BUTTER! Oh crap, we have to go find him." I yelped immediately jumping to my feet.

Then I heard that voice sweetly sing, "Too late…" as I turned to see the girls with Kiba. He was happily eating a peanut butter sandwhich and Hinata was holding onto Akamaru.

"Kiba!" I seethed between my teeth.

"What?" He asked completely unaware.

XXXTEMARIXXX

Aah it felt good to win. The expression on Kiba's face when Shikamaru explained how he had just cost them the game was priceless. We announced what we wanted for a prize…"SLAVE FOR A DAY!!!" The boys begrudgingly agreed. Before returning our items Shikamaru said.

"We concede defeat and we will comply with providing the prize but tell us the meaning behind your precious items." He then added. "Cause, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee are curious."

Ino snatched away her book and explained. "This is a collection of pressed flowers that my grandmother started and I inherited. Each flower has personal significance to me either because of the innate meaning of the flower or because it marks an important event in my life."

"Mmmy precious items are love letters." Hinata started, as she stared at the ground fidgeting her fingers. "I've never been able to truly express my feelings to my most important person. Until I can one day share these with him they remain my most precious items because they are the concrete manifestation of my love for him."

"Hinata." I said thoughtfully. I looked around at the group and they all wore gentle smiles of understanding and admiration. All… but that blond idiot of course. He looked completely confused.

"Neh, neh Hinata. I didn't know you liked someone. That's so great…what a lucky guy! Who is it? Do you want some help confessing?" Naruto asked.

"Na…Naruto-kun!" She replied suddenly appearing alarmed and turning an all too familiar shade of purple. I slammed my fan between the two of them and put out my hand.

"My necklace…" I demanded. Shikamaru looked at me with a smirk and gently placed it in my palm. "This was my mothers. It's the only thing I have of hers. My father destroyed everything else. She was an amazing woman, who left this earth too early." I simply stated.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

"Hey Sakura, now what was your item?" I inquired. "You had these guys stumped."

"Well I guess I can share this with you." She took out her notebook, and lifted a bookmark that looked like a leaf preserved in a piece of plastic. "I pulled this leaf out of my hair the night Sasuke left. I had never felt so powerless and cowardly in my entire life. I made a decision that night that I would never be that way again. This is precious to me because it reminds me of who I was and who I want to be." She said.

A heavy silence set in with the mention of Sasuke before it was broken by Kiba. "Well, that was fun, lets gets some barbecue. " He stated with Akamaru barking in agreement.

" Tsk tsk, Kiba …slave for a day starts now, and I think I want to eat a nice salad at that cute little café down the road." Commanded Sakura. Kiba went ashen before slumping after Sakura mumbling…"Meat I need meat."

Ino continued with "Naruto, I need to go shopping, care to be my bag carrying boy?" Naruto answered this with "EEEEHHHH! Okay, but only if you promise to buy lots of stuff so I can use your bags to train while we walk around." She flashed her newly acquired platinum card saying "No problem!" before they rushed off towards the market district.

"Lee san, would you spar with me and teach me more taijutusu?" inquired Hinata. "Of course my dear Hinata. Let's race to the training grounds and jump start your springtime of life." He responded taking off with Hinata a few steps behind.

"Alright crybaby, you're coming with me." She demanded grabbing me by my jacket collar. I shrugged my shoulders and sauntered after her.

XXXTEMARIXXX

The memory of the previous evening, had been making things awkward between us, but the games' end seemed to bury it away. As I began to order him around, I noticed the discomfort between us lifting. First I made him take me to lunch at my favorite restaurant (the one with the chocolate cake). I then ordered him to clean my apartment and polish my fan. He then did his and my paperwork for the day. By the end of the evening, he looked completely beat, so I told him to cook me dinner. When he could barely stand and was getting ready to go home, I sat him down and made him paint my toenails.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

I feigned horror, boredom, anger and irritation at being her slave. But really I was happy to just be with her and thrilled that my previous concerns seemed unfounded. Throughout the day, I kept drifting into thoughts about how utterly wonderful a life like this would be. As I finished with that last pinky toe. I looked up at her face. She was staring out the window admiring the moon, and appeared completely at peace. It was rare to see such a look and although I hated losing to a woman, I wouldn't have witnessed this had we won.

"Alright woman, I'm off. Thanks for a great day." I said, trying to lace my words with sarcasm.

"Shika, I don't want you to leave…" She replied grabbing my sleeve. "I mean, a DAY means 24 hours. You're not off the hook until noon tomorrow. So that means after you're done preparing my bath, you're giving me a bedtime massage and reading me a bedtime story while you provide me with a glass of nice warm milk. You then are going to sleep on the floor so you can be ready to serve me first thing in the morning." She ordered.

"Troublesome woman." I grumbled all the while thinking, I don't want to leave either.


	6. dreams and insecurities

I do not own Naruto. Tried to keep this a "T". Let me know if you think this pushes the edge…don't want to break the rules.

XXXTEMARIXXX

I felt his warm breath on my neck as his arms slowly encircled around me. "Temari…can I?" He asked. I stiffened at the sudden unexpected contact.

I refused at first. "Shikamaru, we can't do this. This is too difficult. Don't you know that we, us… it's impossible."

"Temari." He laughed as he skillfully snaked his arms around my waist and down my thighs. "Don't you know that you and me together, we can accomplish anything…even move mountains. Stop with this impossible crap." He had turned me to face him at this point and I was sucked in by the desire burning in his eyes. "Temari you troublesome woman I love you. From the beginning, it's always been you." He declared before tightly embracing me and passionately seizing my lips with his. His tongue skillfully teased my lips, then my neck as he swiftly removed my yukata. "My, my I never imagined you'd look this delicious. I can't wait to taste you!" He stated as his tongue began exploring new areas.

"Shikamaru! Oooh!" I had never been touched there before. Anyone who had gotten anywhere near there always met with the business end of my fan. Who knew this would feel so amazing.

"Temari! I need more, please, can I?" He begged.

I answered by taking charge and flipping him on his back. Stripping off his yukata, it was my turn to enjoy the view. I immediately blushed as I realized how well endowed he was. "Shikamaru my goodness you're already this excited, I'm kind of intimidated." I said as my heart fluttered.

He gently changed positions with me again and while nibbling my neck, whispered into my ear. "I finally get to make you mine tonight. I can barely hold myself back, but don't worry darling. I'll be gentle." He placed his hands underneath me and repositioned himself lower before tasting yet again a different part of me.

"Shika…OOOH!"

After some time, he brought himself close and breathlessly whispered "Temari, you have no idea how much I want you."

I felt him pressing firmly against me. Wrapping my arms and legs around him … "Shikamaru! I want you too!" I cried out.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

She woke me with a start screaming, "Shikamaru! I want you to…"

I waited for her to continue. I was lying on the ground with a futon and some blankets and didn't know exactly where she was, but it sounded like she was yelling at me from her bed. "Oi Temari! What do you want me to do?" Geez who taught this girl manners? Hollering first thing in the morning.

"Huh, Shikamaru, where are you?" She said sitting up in bed. I looked over at her, she was incredibly flushed.

"I'm here on the ground where you made me stay last night. Remember?" I said lacing my voice with annoyance. "By the way what's wrong with you, do you have a fever?" She turned completely red at that statement.

"Um no, it's just sometimes it gets so warm under these covers. I, I'm going to take a shower. You better have made my bed and have breakfast ready by the time I get out." She said as she sped to the bathroom.

I begrudgingly got myself out of bed and proceeded to collect and organize the mess of blankets on hers. Geez, she's a busy sleeper, it looks like she's moved all over this bed. No wonder she's flushed. My mind began to wander as I thought about how sexy that flush made her look. Oh man I have to stop thinking about these things or I'm going to need another cold shower.

XXXTEMARIXXX

I was breathless, and really hot. I so wanted to open that door and cover him with kisses. I still had Ino's cosplay apron…I wonder… Aah, what am I thinking. I quickly jumped into the shower turning it to cold. What a horrible dream, I knew I shouldn't have let Shikamaru talk me into switching my usual glass of hot milk for hot cocoa. I mean that dream is an impossibility. He doesn't love me, I'm definitely not his "only," and he's way too lazy to move mountains for anybody. …And there's no physiologic way for someone to be that well endowed…right? Ridiculous, it's all ridiculous. Why am I being such a ridiculous girl. I lamented as I stood still, my tears hidden amongst the steady stream of water.

I stepped out of the bathroom and was welcomed by smells of apples and cinnamon. "I made apple pancakes. I don't usually like this sweet kind of stuff, but I know you do so…"

The tears formed before I realized it.

"Uh I'm sorry, I'll make something else." He said rushing over with concern .

I quickly wiped them away and gave him a big grin. "Ah, no I do love pancakes. Sorry, I had a bit of soap in my eyes." I explained.

"Oh right. Well after breakfast, what other troublesome things would you like me to do for you today?" he inquired.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

After breakfast I jumped into the shower and got to thinking about her again. At some point in the last 24 hours, I lost all satisfaction in loving her from afar. I couldn't forget the taste of her lips, the feel of her curves, the strength of her passion. I thought it would be miserable to lose her completely, but now I wondered if it would be worse to never have had her at all. I was clueless as to how she truly felt about me and whether or not if I confessed, she'd reject me or embrace me. I was in "check" and for the first time in my entire life, I had no idea where to go from here. I needed to gather more information.

XXXTEMARIXXX

Breakfast was wonderful. I hated to admit it, but I kept thinking about how much I loved being near this man. I never wanted to leave his side, I didn't even want him to leave me to take a shower. The more I thought about how much I loved being with him; the more barriers, hardships, and obstacles seemed to pop up between us. He was smart, strong, loyal, honest, funny, skilled, handsome … and secretly very sweet and kind. I on the other hand, was loud, bossy, arrogant, crude, a horrible cook... How could someone like him ever love someone like me. I arrived at the conclusion, that we were an impossibility. I HATED this…I hated feeling afraid, lost, helpless, desperate. The last time I felt this way was when my mother died. I didn't share it with the group, but in reality my necklace carried similar significance to Sakura's bookmark. I too vowed never to end up in such a desolate, despairing place again. Yet here I was, failing.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

Her place was close to the training grounds, and I had convinced her early on that showering here after a workout would help me be on time for meetings. What a bunch of crock, but she believed it and let me keep extra clothes here. As I stepped out of the shower, I purposely remained shirtless to gauge her reaction. "Oi woman, what do you want me to do for you now?" I asked.

She looked at me with a strange far-away look and said, "Let's go for a walk."

Hmm, not the response I was hoping for.

When I asked her where she wanted to go, she just shrugged and walked out the door. I watched her walk aimlessly in front of me, she looked lost and defeated. Something was definitely eating at her and she wasn't talking to me about it? After a couple of blocks, I grabbed her hand leading her away. I couldn't take it, I couldn't take seeing her in all that pain.

XXXTEMARIXXX

We ended up at his cloud watching spot. He sat me down then sat down directly in front of me. "This is super troublesome, but I can't take it anymore. What is going on with you?" He inquired.

I looked away. "I'm a horrible person aren't I?" I whispered.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

I didn't know what was going on in her head. Did she feel bad for tricking me the other night? Is she feeling guilty about ordering me around? Or is this something completely unrelated. I didn't know what to say to make things better for her, so I decided I'd just be honest.

"If by horrible you mean smart, strong, loyal, honest, funny, skilled, breath-takingly beautiful, and secretly adorably shy and caring…then yes." I answered. She looked at me with glistening eyes. "You know, I'm a simple and honest man, I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. That would be way too troublesome. I don't know what's going on with you right now, but I promise whatever it is I'm here to help you through it…I always be here to help you through it." He sighed as he brought me closer and embraced me completely. " I know you can take care of yourself, but won't you let me take care of you every once in a while? I really want to. Temari, I need to."

XXXTEMARIXXX

I carelessly let a few tears fall as I looked into the eyes of this man before saying. "You lazy boy … how is it that you always know exactly what to say and do to make things better?"

"Well, I am a genius." He laughingly replied before leaning his forehead up against mine.

" Oh I forgot to give you back you precious item. Here's your shogi piece." I offered opening my palm.

"It's whole?" He picked it up looking incredibly confused.

"Yeah, about that. I actually had two precious items. My mom's necklace…and the other half of that broken shogi piece. You were the first person in Konoha to be kind to me, and to accept me… I really appreciated that. " I said as I felt my ears getting warm. " There are very few people who I care about and even fewer who care about me in return. But you are definitely one of them."

I couldn't look at him, but I could feel his soft gaze on me. He firmly grasped my hand giviing it a squeeze. "Same for me, you troublesome woman."

I smiled and stated "Now that this piece is whole you can use your old set again." I lifted my eyes to his and met a pair of incredibly happy and content appearing pupils.

He turned my hand over and placed the piece back into it, closing my fingers around it. "You keep it. I don't need it anymore." He said as he looked at me intently. "I'm more excited about the memories I'm going to be making, rather than the ones I've already made." Squeezing my hand again he continued with "And I want you to have something that reminds you that you're not alone." He stated. "And … I have two precious items too."

"What?" I asked.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

I carefully lifted that purple and white piece of fabric from my jacket pocket and dangled it in front of her. "This is my other precious item. " I said teasingly.

She looked confused for a second before she recognized what I was holding. "SHI-KA-MA-RU!!!!" She yelled as she immediately went into battle mode Temari and kamaitachi'ed me across the field. "GIVE THAT BACK YOU PERVERT!"

I laughed as I started running towards the trees. Looking back at her, I saw that her usual confident and strong self had returned. Her mischievious smirk meant she was already planning ways to get revenge for this. As I found myself haphazardly sailing through the air yet again I thought… Oh crap, I didn't think this one all the way through, damn that woman and her ability to short circuit my brain. But you know I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't have it any other waaaaayyyyy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…this was going to be my ending…but I'll write a fluffy extra for those of you salivating for more substantial shika tema action (sorry for the teases…I just couldn't bring myself to hook these two up yet.) Stay tuned for pure fluff. Hmmm though I'm not sure If I should stick with T or try for M (oh how embarrassing.)


	7. author's note

Will probably be putting the fluffy extra elsewhere…since I think I'll rate it an M for safety. Hope you'll keep an eye out for it.


End file.
